Toothless: The Guardian
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Toothless has been choosen to be a temporary guardian. He is forced to work with the others. This will not be good. Can they all work together pefectly? I don't think so. Jack and Bunnymund have new rivalry because now Toothless is in charge and he recieves orders from no one.
1. Chapter 1

**I am obsessed with Fanfiction! So I hope you like this story. No pairings got it! So ENJOY!**

**Jack Frost Pov**

I was starting to make it snow here in Chicago when I had to be sumoned. Of course a yeti had to throw me in the portal. As I landed on the floor I regained my vision. "Alright what did I do now?" I asked. "No, you did nothing" North replied. "Then tell us! Why exactly are we here?" Bunnymund asked. "I had a feeling tn my belly that the man on the moon will tell us something" North said. "Do you know what?" Tooth asked. "Ahh no I guess we'll have to wait" North said. "This is ridiculous I'm leaving" Bunnymund said. "C'mon Kangaroo don't be such a sour puss" I said. "I don't need advice from the walking freezer" he said. "Wow harsh" I said. Then I saw Sandman making signs. "Guys look!" Tooth said. The moon was lined up again. There was signs on there. "It looks like we're going to have another guardian" Tooth said. "Another?!" Bunnymund asked. "It looks like this one is only temporary" North said. "So who is it?" I asked. I saw a picture of a large lizard with huge wings. "Is that a Dragon?" Tooth asked. Sandman had a question mark on his head. "Well then, Yeti's! Go bring this Dragon" North said. "I think the bag is a liitle too small" I said. "You're right, Yeti's make sure to bring a big sac!"

**Toothless Pov**

Here I am flying around in the forest with the new tail Hiccup made me. Everything was peacefull until I saw two very hairy creatures apear out of no where. I had no time to react as I got stuffed in a sac. Everything happened quickly as I got thrown on a hard substance. I used a fireball to rip the sac apart and I glared at everything I saw. I put my claws out. I saw a human that looked like Stoick but with white hair, a human like Hiccup but with white hair and different features, a human bird (?), a huge bunny, and a little human that was covered in sand. I threw a fire ball towards them but they ducked. I flew on top of a huge round thing. My eyes were in slits and I glared daggers. "Calm down! We only want to talk" the bearded man said with an accent but different from Stoick's. "How do we even know if it _can_ talk" the boy with white hair said. "What do you want from me?" I hissed. "Well look at that the creature can talk" the bunny said sarcastically. "Come down and we'll tell you" the human bird said. I came down swooping my big wings, then folding them. "Why am I here?" I asked. "You are now a temporary guardian!" the bearded man said. "What?" I asked. "First allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm the Tooth fairy but you can call me Tooth" she said. "I'm Jack Frost" he said.

"Call me North" the man said. "Bunnymund" the bunny said. I saw the sand guy make signals which all I understood was Sandman. "Okay, now what the hell is a guardian" I said. I was finishing my sentance when 'Tooth' was checking my mouth. "Where are your teeth?" she asked. I retracted them and Tooth instantly took her hands away. "Woah, sharp teeth" she saismd backing up. "Yeah, my name is Toothless" I said. The bunny chuckled. "Nice name" he said. "I don't need anybody critisizing my name, especially a huge rabbit with a name like that" I replied. Bunnymund got up going near me while I was preparing to eat him. "Ey! Calm down! The reason you are here is because the man on the moon choose you to hekp guard childern" North said. "Me? I used to kill children and now I'm supposed to protect them? How do I get outta here?" I asked. "Actually, you have to stay weather you lije it or not" 'Jack' said. "Any why is that?" I asked. "You might be new around here so I'll have to explain the details to you" he said. "Get to the point" I hissed. "Even if you don't want it to, this thing that we're up against _will _affect _your_ world too"

**Yes short chapter but if you review I might post more! Okay I hope you liked and G'bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Learning about the Night Fury

**Can you believe it has been that long? I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update earlier. I had a lot of other stories, yada yada. A big thanks to Megadracosaurus, because he'll be helping me, again! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

"How the heck will this affect my world?" I asked. Jack laughed and shook his head. "We're all supposably 'myths'. We protect, and if we protect, there always has to be a bad guy" Jack said. "I still don't understand how this affects me, or my world" I snapped. "Well, this bad guy, might have powers, and he'll cause harm in any world he wants. Including yours" Jack said. "Why don't you deal with it, you are the 'supposably' protecters, so continue with your job, and I'll continue with my life" I said. "He has a good point there. We never needed his help before, what makes you think, we need it now?" Bunnymund said. "We cannot just disregard the Man on the Moon's idea" North said. "Man on the moon?" I asked. "He wanted us to bring you here" Tooth said. "Great. To make things better, I was bought here, because of some Man on the Moon" I complained. "Are you going to help us, or not?" Jack asked. "What about my people, they'll notice I'm gone" I said. "No they won't. By the time you come back, they won't have even noticed you left" Tooth said. "So, what do you think?" North asked. I could go home. I mean, what are the chances of Berk getting destroyed? A lot of things seem to happen in Berk, so I guess the chances are high.

Should I go home, and risk getting destroyed, or stay and fight? "I don't like, or trust any of you, but I'll join, not that I have much of a choice" I said. They nodded. "What exactly, do I have to do?" I asked. "Do you have any powers?" North asked. "I don't know" I said. "Maybe the Man on the Moon will tell us what kind of Guardian he is" Tooth said. "How about, we wait tomorrow?" Bunnymund suggested. "Yeah, I gotta get back to Chicago, to make it snow" Jack said. "Alright, everybody back to where they were" North said. "Hey! North in red, where am I supposed to stay?" I asked. "He can stay in the streets" Bunnymund said. "I'm sure that place is already taken by you" I said. "Actually, I have my own place to live in, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you" Bunnymund said. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and there were signs randomly appearing. Then, a hole openned vertically. "What's that?" I asked. I carefully neared it, and looked inside. The inside looked beautiful. "This, might be your new home" Tooth said. "We'll tell you more about being a Guardian tomorrow, why don't you explore your home" Jack said. "Better than being here" I said. "What'd you say?" Bunnymund asked. "C'mon, I'm sure you don't like me, as much as I don't like you" I said. "He has a good point there" Jack muttered. I entered my new home. Hopefully not forever.

**Jack Frost POV**

I waited until the Dragon left. Once he did I sighed in relief. All of them looked at me. "What? I'm just glad he left" I said. "I don't like him, or trust him" Bunnymund said. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who doesn't trust him" I said. Sandman nodded. "You've neen quiet lately" I said to Sandman. He shrugged. "I don't mind him" Tooth said. "What are you saying?" North asked. "I'm saying we should try to search him up" Bunnymund said. "I guess we can" Tooth said. "Let me see if I can find any records or anything on Toothless" North said. He started searching through his large pile of books. "No. Nope. Definitely not it. Did he say he was a Dragon?" North asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Here, I found a book on him, well on Dragons" North said. He cleared a table and set the book down. Dust flew every where. I dust it off and opened it. "What if he's not in there?" Bunnymund asked. "Relax, Kangaroo, we'll find him" I said. Tooth started flipping through pages. "Some of these do not even look a bit like him" North said. "Oh what about that one" I pointed out. "Snow Fury" Tooth read out. "That does look like him" Bunnymund said. Sandman nodded. Tooth began reading. "These Dragons are adapted and love to be in the snow" Tooth read. "I guess something we have in common" I said. "Wait, that's not him. It says here that Snow Fury's are all white. Toothless is black" Tooth said.

"I guess we keep flipping the pages" North said. After minutes of searching and flipping we found a Dragon that looked like him. "That's him alright" Bunnymund said. "This, is the Night Fury" Tooth said. Sandman looked like he was getting goosebumps. "Something tell me, that his name doesn't describe a 'friendly' Dragon" I said. "The Night Fury, is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. It is reclusive, analytical, inventive and the most intelligent of the known Dragon species. They are aggressive and very powerful fighters and use their fire power on an unlucky foe. Night Fury's have the hottest fire known to Dragons and have sets of sharp retractable teeth. They can take on foes bigger than them or any at all. With 48 feet wingspan, they are extremely fast in flying and on land. They never miss any target and use they use their black scales to camouflage at night. Their fighting tactics are unknown because the Night Fury has many, and prefers to use the element of surprise. It has been known to kill many. Labeled: Deadly" Tooth read. I whistled in amazement. "They sure have a lot on him" I said. "I say we kick him out! I trust him less now. What do you expect, letting a Dragon like him run around loose with innocent people?" Bunnymund asked. "He didn't hurt anyone" Tooth said. "You don't know if he will" I said. "We have to trust the Man on the Moon! What if this Toothless did come here to help us, we might lose if we let him go. My head, does tell me not to trust him, but at least we know he is on our side" North said.

* * *

**There ya go! Chapter 2! I hope you guys are satisfied, please review, and I promise to update very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Conscience

**I gotta thank you all, for the reviews. It Inspired me to keep on going with this story. **

**A thanks to Megadracosaurus. **

**Chapter 3: Conscience**

* * *

Toothless POV

I entered the hole. I don't know where or what this place was, but I loved it. It was a beautiful forest like home. I spread my wings, and explored. There was a bright pink meadow, with a waterfall some place farther. I flew across it, and what I found, was a meadow full of Dragon-nip! I landed and rolled around in it happily. My head perked up. I flew again, and I found an exact replica of the cove, in Berk. The lake was full if fishes. I ate some. I decided to stay in the meadow and enjoy the breeze it was providing me with. That's when I stopped and thought. Why the hell am I even here? What am I supposed to fight? What if I just leave? Even so, how will I get back? I sighed and stood up. While I was thinking, I walked by a near large pond. I looked at my reflection. "Why do I always have to be the one getting into these messes? Out of all the Night Fury's in the world, I had to be picked!" I yelled while looking into my reflection. "Well, there might be only a couple Night Fury's in the world, so there was a big chance of you getting picked" my reflection told me.I jumped back with wide eyes. Did my reflection just TALK to me?!

"I must be going crazy!" I exclaimed. I slowly took a look at my pond reflection again. "There's no way to become crazy, when you were born like that" my reflection replied. My eyes dilated. I blew a fireball at the lake. "That won't help me leave, it doesn't even affect me at all" my reflection said looking annoyed. "Who are you?!" I asked. "I'm you. I'm some of your thoughts and your conscience" my reflection. "How are you communicating with me?" I asked. "This is the pond of thoughts" he said. "As if this day couldn't get any more creepy" I muttered. "At least you know you weren't talking with yourself" he said. "Actually, by the looks of it, I kinda am" I said. "Oh, right..." he said. "Do you go by a name?" I asked. "Obviously Toothless" he said rolling his eyes. "Oh, right. I'll just call you Conscience" I said. "What a great name" Conscience muttered. "It could be worse, your name could be Bunnymund" I said. He laughed. "So, what do you know?" I asked. "Know? I know a lot of things. Even though, this is my first time in this magic business" Conscience said. "Magic business?" I asked. "Yeah, this whole thing was made with magic. Without it, I couldn't be able to talk to you" Conscience said. I rolled my eyes. "What can you do with this 'magic'?" I asked. "I can go to many places without being seen and apparently I can talk to you" he said.

"Oh really? Why don't you tell me what those people Guardians are talking about or on their opinion on me" I said. "Why not" Conscience said shrugging. Once he left, I couldn't see any reflection on the surface of the pond. Time started passing, and I fell asleep. "Toothless-Me I'm back!" Conscience yelled. I opened my eyelids and looked into the pond. "Anything interesting?" I asked. "When I arrived, those Guardians looked up our species. I gotta say, they were definitely surprised by the description that they received" Conscience said. "Why would they do that?" I asked. "If you don't know, then I wouldn't either" he said. "It seems late. I'm going to sleep" I said with a yawn. "Me too, I can't wait to see what you dream" he said. "You can see what I dream?" I asked. "I am your thoughts and conscience, of course I can" he said. Then he disappeared out of the water, and no reflection was seen. I put my head on my paws and let my eyes close again.

Morning

My eyes snapped open and I looked at my surroundings. Realizing where I was, I calmed down. I walked over to the pond. It seemed as if Conscience was just waking up. "Conscience!" I yelled. "Do you realize how loud you are?" he asked. "How do I get out of here?" I asked ignoring his statement. "Yeah. All you have to do is to focus on the place you want to go, and shoot a fireball" he replied. "Can I return to Berk?" I asked. "You can go anywhere, but there" Conscience said. I frowned. I concentrated on the place I went yesterday and I shot a fireball. Another hole opened up. I jumped in it. I saw many hairy creatures working and carrying wood and paint. I walked around and watched. I found my way to the room I was in yesterday. I saw North with his back turned. "North?" I asked. He turned around and his eye brows rose. "Uh, hi Toothless" he said giving a hesitant smile. "You told me to come in today" I replied unamused. "Ahh yes, let me call the others" North said. I looked around and saw weird things. I saw a tube with wheels on the bottom. "Looking in places ya shouldn't?" a voice asked. I turned around and when I did, Bunnymund pulled out his boomerangs. "What's with the weapons, Carrots?" I asked. "Did you just call me 'Carrots?'" he asked. "Yes. You're a bunny, and they like carrots.

So the name fits" I said. "Stereotypical. How would you like it if I called you Firebreather?" Bunnymund asked. "I wouldn't mind, after all I do firebreathe" I replied. "Who are you talk- woah!" Jack exclaimed when he saw me. He held out his staff and pointed it on me. Then North came in. "Heh, how about we all calm down, and come together, without injuries" North said. I narrowed my eyes, and flew to the others. Once we were there, Tooth spoke up first. She looked nervous and she kept her distance from me. "I may have figured out what kind of Guardian you are" she said.

* * *

**Another finished chappie! I am finally out for summer! So the day I will be updating this would be Wednesday. **


	4. Chapter 4 Guardian of-

**Hi. I know I left a cliff hanger on the first chapter but I expected more reviews after. So pretty please can I get more reviews? If not then that's that. If you don't like pretty please's then ugly please can I have more reviews? Enjoy**

**A thanks to Megadracosaurus**

**Chapter 4 Guardian of-**

* * *

Toothless POV

"This ought to be good" I muttered. "After studying many things last night and even talking to the Man on the Moon, I figured out that you're possibly the Guardian of mystery and bravery" Tooth said. "Bravery? Ha. He is mysterious, a little too mysterious if you ask me but I could list a hundred reasons why he's not the Guardian of Bravery" Jack said. I turned around to him and when I did he put his staff out in front of me. "Really? How about you list one reason" I snapped. "You're selfish" Bunnymund said. I came close to both of them. They glared at me and I glared at them. "Actually, I saved a humans life, while risking my own. More than once. You don't really know someone's life until you hear it from them. So think about that, before you start asuming things" I said still glaring. None of us backed out. I was in pouncing position, Jack had his staff raised, and Bunnymund had his boomerangs. I growled. "Jack. Bunnymund. Toothless. Stop!" North yelled with authority in his voice. I stayed. They gripped their weapons, and slowly backed away. "Toothless. You too" North said. I stayed in my place. "I don't take orders from anyone" I said. Quiet and tension filled the room. No sound was heard but all stares were on me. I felt uncomfortable, but I kept my glare.

Then I did something that even surprised me. I put my wing in front of my whole body and in a matter of seconds I appeared on the other side of the room. The movement was so fast, you could've blinked and miss it. Everybody gasped. They soon spotted me. "How did you do that?" Tooth asked. "I don't know" I replied. I got up and walked over to them and I received glares from Jack and Bunnymund. Those two really don't like me. I don't really care, though. There was more silence. "Now that we possible know what kind of Guardian I am, what are we supposed to do now?" I asked. "Is it even possible to be a Guardian of two things?" Jack asked. Sandman shrugged. "We need to find out what the disturbance is" Tooth said. Sandman nodded. "How do we do that?" I asked. "We go see the children" North said. "Children?" I asked. "Yes. We go right now" North replied. "Where exactly is that?" I asked. "Just follow us" North said. He walked and I followed. He revealed, uh, something? "What's that?" I asked. "It's a sled" Jack said. "Haven't you ever seen one?" Tooth asked. "No. Do you even know where I'm from?" I asked. She shrugged. "Get on" North said. "Nope. There is no way I'm getting on there. Not after last time" Bunnymund said. "C'mon Carrots it can't be that bad" I said. "Why don't you get on, Firebreather?" Bunnymund asked. "I wouldn't fit and I have my own ways of traveling" I replied.

"Okay. Everybody on" North said. He pulled everybody in. I stayed out. "Aren't you coming?" North asked. "I'll get there, soon. I'll even give you a head start" I said. "You better hurry up. I don't want to wait, just because your being slow or irresponsible" Bunnymund said. "Trust me. I might be the one having to wait" I said. They didn't hear anything. The 'sled' rose and zoomed away very fast. That was fast. But I need to prove to them exactly how fast a Night Fury can go. I jumped and flapped my wings. I pushed my body forward. My large wings were cutting through air. I saw the sled. My eyes narrowed. With another big flap, I went faster. I was neck to neck with the sled. "Don't make me wait to long" I said before I went even faster. This was weird. I've never gone this fast before. It's almost as if I'm faster. I know how fast I can go, because I've tested out my speed before. This was definitely stretching the limit by a lot. Now where am I supposes to go? Okay. Think, think, think Toothless! Okay. I thought of children and I shot a fireball. A hole opened up and I zoomed inside it. On the other side there where clouds. My wings opened up and I landed stumbling a bit. I took a deep breathe multiple times. "That was amazing!" I yelled.

Not long after the sled arrived. "I forgive you for doubting me" I said. "What are we supposed to be looking for?" Bunnymund asked. "Think about it. If Toothless is the Guardian of mystery and bravery, who would need him? If he's brave, he must be a good fighter, and he'll not back out. Also, if he's mysterious, he won't be able to be seen on some occasions and Toothless will be able to get away with things easier and dissapear, even more with that speed of his" Tooth said. "Interesting..." I said. "Who would be able to use this for their advantage?" Jack asked. I laid down and curled my tail around me and watched with mild interest. The Guardians stood quiet and looked at each other with wide eyes. "You don't think that Pitch-" Tooth got cut off. "Tooth, that's impossible! Remember what we did to him last time?" Jack asked. They all murmured with each other. I didn't even bother to listen.

I used the tip of my tail to draw in the snow. I drew a lighting bolt. I erased it with my tail. Then my tail started twitching uncontrolably. I held it down with my paws. After it stopped I leg it go. I felt a tingling sensation on it. I looked back at it. The right side of my tail was covered in lightning. My eyes widened and I jumped up. The others payed no attention. I shook my tail many times hoping the lightning would fall off. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" I said panicking as I ran around with my tail behind me and a blue light following it. I flicked my tail and a lighning bolt left it and crashed into a tree. The others looked at me and I avoided their stares and hid my tail behind me. "What?" I asked. They resumed talking. Hmm. I flicked my tail towards the sky. A blue lightning bolt lit up the sky. I smirked. This might come in handy. Now how do I turn it off? "Lightning turn off" I said. The blue lightning died down. I sighed in relief. Then what I saw next made my eyes widen. "Guys..." I called. "Not now Firebreather" Bunnymund said. "Hey Carrots! Look over here" I said. They turned and saw a human child smiling and pointing.

* * *

**There ya have it! **


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting people

**Thanks to all of ya! Lets get this show on the road! :3 Enjoy**

**~A thanks to Megadracosaurus~**

**Chapter 5: Meeting people (from the new generation)**

* * *

Toothless POV

All of the Guardians backed up. They just stood still. I wasn't quite sure what to do. Then the male child started jumping and laughing. He was small, really young. He had weird clothing on, but I'm sure it was to keep warm. I've seen children on Berk wear something similar to that. "Wow! I-it's y-you! Santa! Tooth Fairy! Sandman! The Easter Bunny! And- ohh! You're the Jack Frost, my friend told me about. I knew you were real, but some guys in my class don't believe me, but you are real!" the child said rambling. The Guardians smiled and waved. I slowly stood up and backed away. As soon as I made the lowest sound, the child turned his attention towards me. I sighed. "Wow... It's a Dragon! It's a real live DRAGON!" the child said. He came running towards me. I jumped over him, and landed on the opposite side. "That was a big jump" the child said. "Oh that's nice. It takes a kid many years so believe in me, but they instantly believe in Dragons?" Jack asked. "Dragons are common in fairy tales" Tooth said. The child jumped in excitement and approached me again. I back up and jumped high on a tree. "What's the matter Firebreather, scared of children?" Jack asked. "I don't like them" I replied looking down from the tree. "He's a talking firebreathing Dragon? Cool!" the child said.

He seemed to exited for my tastes. "He doesn't even like children, and he got assigned to this job? Who gets these people" Bunnymund muttered. "I can hear you, Carrots" I said. "Come down, Toothless. It's not like he's going to bite" Tooth said. "But I will" I muttered. I flew down. "Look at the size of those wings! How fast can you go? Is your name really Toothless?" the child asked. I backed away. "What are we supposed to do with him?" I asked glancing at the overly exited human. "We have to erase the memory, so he never knows that he saw us" North whispered. "Why are you whispering, Santa?" the child asked. "Do you mean, knock him out? I know most of the humans pressure points" I said. "How?" Tooth asked. "Long story" I replied. "Toothless, can I see you shoot fire? What else can you do? Why is your name Toothless? Do you like Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost?" the child asked. "No. None of your business. None of your business. And no" I said. Despite my rudeness, the human kept smiling and didn't leave my side. "Can I knock him out now?" I asked. "Kyle? Kyle? Where are you?" A voice called. "That's my mom" the human said. Suddenly sparkling dust was thrown at the human.

He fell on the ground. "Sandman, why did you do that?" North asked. He shrugged and looked nervous. "I think he panicked" Tooth said. "Now what are we going to do, if his mom finds us-" Bunnymund got cut off by a gasp. A human female looked terrified at the human child knocked out on the snow. I grew impatient and I came over to her. She didn't seem to see me. I used my tail to press a spot on her neck. She fainted on the snow. "Eh, Firebreather wasn't kidding when he said he knew pressure points" Jack said. "Now what do we do?" I asked. "We take them back to their home" Tooth said. "Where are their homes?" I asked. They stood quiet. "Just leave them off some where. Their home can't possibly be far" I said. "Okay. I'll take the boy, Toothless you take his mom" Tooth said. "Why do I have to?" I asked. "Because you knocking her out" Bunnymund said. "Don't act like it didn't help" I said. I grabbed her arm with my gums and I swooped my wing over my self. In a flash I felt the ground instead of snow. I took my wing of of my body, and I saw a civilization of humans. I put the human down next to a house. I hid in the shadows and observed. These houses were made out of a different substance, than Berk's houses.

Humans wore weird clothes. They had different color hair, and it seemed unnatural. Some hair was blue, bright red, and green. Though, the majority of the humans had regular color hair. The environment, seemed very different than Berk's. I felt uncomfortable. Older humans had rectangle devices in their hands, while the children played in the snow. "Great, now where'd Firebreather go" Bunnymund said. I got back to the human. "Try not to wonder off, the children aren't supposed to see you" Tooth said. "Why?" I asked. "I think there's and abandoned library here. It's not safe to be out in the open where children can see us" Jack said. The two humans started to wake up. I followed the Guardians behind buildings. North kicked a door open and we went inside. Sandman turned on the light. Tooth flew over the place which caused dust to fly my direction. I coughed. "Sorry" she said. I nodded. "Well, at least we got the place to ourselves" Jack said relaxing on a pile of books. "This is no time for relaxing" Bunnymund said. "Great, you're not going to give the boring 'this is important and we shouldn't be fooling around' speech, are you?" Jack asked. "Stop messing around, this is serious" Bunnymund said. "A talking bunny is telling me to be serious?" Jack asked. I chuckled. "What are you laughing at?" Bunnymund asked. "Nothing, it's just that Jack might be starting to make sense for once" I said hopping over books.

Jack laughed. Bunnymund glared at him. "What? It's funny cause it's true" Jack said. Bunnymund dismissed him.

* * *

**Poor Bunnymund XD. To be honest, he's the best talking bunny there is! Well, hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6 Teeth

**Sorry if it's kinda late. I went traveling. But that won't change that I have to update! Enjoy.**

**~A thanks to Megadracosaurus~**

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 6: Teeth**

* * *

Jack POV

Toothless flew over a pile of books. He seemed very interested, because he only stared at the covers.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked. I flew over to the book he was starring at. It had a Dragon on the cover, and it was on top of a castle.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever heard of that story?" I asked leaning on my staff. He shook his head.

"That's the story where the Dragon gets killed by the prince" I explained. Toothless looked taken back.

"Why would he kill the Dragon? The Dragon would've just ignored him. Unless he would come close, in that case, the Dragon would have murdered him" Toothless said.

"He kills the Dragon to save the princess because the Dragon is guarding the castle she's in" I said.

"Why would a Dragon be guarding a castle with a princess inside? We have better things to do" he said. I shrugged.

"Humans have weird imaginations. This doesn't make any sense. Who comes up with these stories?" Toothless asked.

"You're going to have to find that out for yourself. I'll be over there while you entertain and complain about these made up stories" I said.

"And I'll be over here while you entertain your magical life with books and looking for things that you will not find" he replied. I rolled my eyes. He's not that bad once you get past his bad attitude and insults. Who am I kidding? You don't get past his insults and bad attitude. I flew over towards Tooth. She had a book in her hands and I looked over her shoulder to see his.

"What book is that?" I asked. She jumped and nearly fell on a book shelf. She looked at me and sighed.

"Jack, you scared me. This is the spring book. I was thinking that if Pitch was loose, he would go mess up spring because it's the most beautiful and peaceful season" Tooth said.

"Winter is beautiful and peaceful... When you're not freezing..." I said.

"But if he attacks Winter first, he'll have to deal with you, and all of us" she replied crossing her arms on her chest.

"That means he'll go to the person who makes spring. Unless we go to her before him" I stated. Tooth nodded.

"I'll go tell the others. But before I do, I think we should find out more about Toothless" I said.

"Are you talking about Firebreather? I don't like em" Bunnymund said with an angry expression.

"Why do you want to investigate about him?" Tooth asked.

"I just think we should know more before we actually begin to trust him" I said looking in his direction. Toothless didn't seem to be hearing.

"We already found out as much as we could. Where else should we look?" Tooth asked. Bunnymund silently agreed.

"C'mon Tooth- Wait, that's it! You might have teeth of his, and you might be able to see his past" I suggested.

"Jack! That's going into someone's own private past! We can't do that. I'm the guardian of memories. I'm supposed to make sure that things like this don't happen" Tooth said with anger.

"I'm with Frost. If he's going to protect, we need to know what type of person, er, Dragon he is" Bunnymund said.

"Exactly. All we're gonna do is look into someone's past, to see if we can trust him in the present" I said. Tooth hesitated. I smiled at her. She sighed.

"How are we going to go without Toothless being suspicious about us?" Tooth asked.

"North and Sandman can distract him. After all, Toothless did seem to be occupied by those books. I'm sure they can hold him off while we bring his memories back" I said.

"Did someone say my name?" North asked suddenly appearing. How come we didn't hear him coming?

"North, we're going to need you and Sandman to distract Toothless" I said.

"Toothless left a while ago. He said he would come back in a little bit" North said.

"What? He left? That's unexpected, but that could give us enough time" I said.

"Enough time for what?" North asked. Bunnymund, Tooth and I looked at each other.

"Tooth gave us permission to look into Toothless' memories to see if we can trust him" I said.

"Wha-" Tooth said before I put my hand over her mouth to cut her off.

"Okay, as long as it is okay with Tooth. I'll tell Sandman to distract him when he gets back" North said. I nodded.

"C'mon Bunny, dig your hole towards her castle" I said. He glared at me and tapped his foot. A whole appeared under my feet and the three of us got sucked in. It was like a slide, a very fast slide with lots of wind pressure. We landed in her castle. I dusted myself off. Tooth was already up and flying around.

"Do you even collect teeth from Dragons?" Bunnymund asked hopping over to us.

"Maybe the question is if you collect teeth from a Dragon that has retractable fangs" I said.

"Unless they don't fall out, I do. Now lets see, when's he from?" Tooth asked flying towards all the baby teeth.

"The time of the vikings" I replied. She flew up and searched. Tooth actually passed many species of Dragons. She stopped. I flew up with her. The words there was 'Night Fury'.

"My fairies don't really collect from these types of Dragons. Vikings back then, kept the teeth" Tooth said. She got out a golden tube that said 'Toothless'. On the other side, there was another name.

"What's that name?" I asked pointing to the other name. Both of us flew down next to Bunnymund.

"That must be Toothless' other name" Tooth said.

"So Toothless isn't his original name, or is that name just a nick name?" Bunnymund asked.

"Lets open it up to see it. I'm already wondering what he hasn't told us" I said grabbing the tube. Tooth held on to it.

"Jack, you can't tell anyone about these memories. We're only doing this to see if we can trust him, nothing else. These are personal to Toothless" Tooth said.

"Okay I got it Tooth" I said. She handed it to me carefully. I opened it up. I began to make out a small black Dragon. I guess that's him.

_A little black Dragon looked around, one just barely hatched. A loud noise banged through the forest he was in. "Stay here, Silverclaw" two other female and male black Dragons said. They flew away. No other Dragons around, and he was frightened. Soon, he heard the scream of a male and female. His heart pounded. He expected his parents to return, but instead he heard the roar of a gigantic beast. Before the little dragon could run, other dragons cornered him. The beast orders the other dragons to bring him. They brung him on the island where he was trained to fight at a young age, and he began to fly before any other hatchling has. ~Memory forward~ The Night Fury's life changed the day he got shot by a boy named Hiccup. They met, they bonded, he saved Hiccup on some occasions and they defeated the Red Death. Together. Like brothers or best friends. _

We all stopped looking. We all shared amazed glances. Tooth put the tube back in its place.

"I feel bad for looking in his memories" Tooth admitted.

* * *

**Sorry it was late, I'll even update a chapter earlier next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Two worst fears

**I'm a fail at updating early XD. But here it is. Enjoy~**

**~A thanks to Megadracosaurus~**

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 7: Two worst fears**

* * *

**Toothless POV**

I keep seeing ridiculous Dragon stories. Some of them are alright. But these humans really need advice from the view of a Dragon. I threw all the books of the table with my tail. I saw Jack glance at me. I glanced back at him.

"Toothless..." I heard a male voice call. A voice I completely recognized. Hiccup. I followed.

"I'll be back in a little bit!" I called out. I followed the voice, but I had no scent of him any where. Then, I heard a foot step and a clank. That must be his prosthetic.

"Toothless! Where are you bud?" Hiccup asked. I roared to show him my direction. He didn't come so I came after the voice. I walked to the darker side of the library. Ater walking, I appeared to be in a forest. I kept walking ahead.

"Toothless..." Hiccup called again. Only this time, his voice seemed to echo. Very strange. I ended up in the cove. It was peaceful. The sun was out and birds were flying. The lake was nice and calm and wind slowly blew. I roared again.

"It is so easy lowering people to me" an unrecognizable voice said. Suddenly, the environment changed. The sky darkened, clouds grew, the lake had huge waves coming out of it, birds faded away into shadows, and wind blew violently. The wind didn't blow me, though.

"Hiccup! Where are you?!" I asked loudly. Everything stopped. It was night but the moon shined on the cove.

"You're Toothless. The dangerous Night Fury. The one who bought peace. The hero. The human bonder. Silverclaw..." the same voice said. My eyes widened. I put my wing over myself and I ended up in a different location.

"Impressive.." the voice echoed. There was a shadow that looked like a human. I hid in the shadows as well. That was when he came out of them.

"Who are you?" I asked putting my wing over him and appearing in front of him. He grinned once he saw me.

"You have great potential as the Guardian of Mystery and Bravey" he said. This male had hair spiked upwards and wore only black.

"Who are you?!" I asked again growling and positioning myself to pounce on him. I unleashed my claws.

"I'm Pitch. I'm also a Guardian, I'm a friend of the others, too" he introduced. He slowly backed up.

"A friend? They've never mentioned you. What kind of Guardian are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"We're friends... With many many differences. I. Am the Guardian of fear..." Pitch said with his voice echoing at the last word.

"You're not they're friend, you're an enemy" I said. I glared at him and bared my teeth.

"Very intelligent. You are obtaining powers, and you will be even more powerful then those other Guardians" Pitch said.

"I don't care about these powers!" I snapped. I backed up and he was right behind me. I put my wing over me to disappear. He chuckled.

"Do you know why you're here?" Pitch asked once I reappeared.

"I'm here to fight some evil thing because the other Guardians can't do the job themselves" I said. Then it clicked. Fear, Nightmares, shadows, enemies. He's the evil that the others are looking for.

"Now do you know why I'm here?" Pitch asked grinning. I glared at him.

"To annoy me?" I asked.

"Something close to that... But I won't reveal what, that will be for our next meeting" he said.

"There will be no next meeting!" I growled. I draw my line of patience in some occasions and this guy is dancing on it.

"I _would_ keep in contact throught your thoughts, but your little friend, Conscience, won't let me disrupt your mind" he said.

"How exactly is that supposed to intimitate me?!" I asked with my eyes dilating.

"I'm the Guardian of fear. I'm supposed to know everybody's fear. Including yours. Now, Night Fury's aren't scared of many things. When I came upon you, your fear what the hardest one to find, until I saw your memories..." Pitch said. Memories? What does he mean? Memories aren't things you can you back and see.

"I have two things to pick from. You're scared of never being able to fly again. Do the others know about that? You loosing a tail fin?" he asked innocently.

"They never bought it up. Besides, there's no need for that. I can still fly" I said.

"So if someone were to rip that off, you wouldn't fly again?" Pitch asked. I growled.

"Now your next fear. Would be one your worst fears. That boy. Hiccup. Losing him would be your worst fear..." Pitch said. I flicked my tail and thought of lighting. Then, the right side of it was covered in lightning. I flicked my tail towards him and a big strike of lightning nearly hit him. Pitch dodged it.

"I hadn't realized what powers you gained" he said chuckling. I almost killed him and he's chuckling?

"Looks like I hit a nerve. Isn't that an ironic statement for what just occurred?" Pitch asked.

I thought of my destination, and I shot a fireball. A hole opened up.

"I'll see you around. Toothless" he said grinning. I entered the hole and in seconds I arrived back to the library. I sighed in relieve. I looked at my tail fin and folded it. My two worst fears, huh? Someone's been stalking.

* * *

**My internet kept freezing. Sorry. I'll try not to be a fail at updating next time. **


	8. Chapter 8 Authors Note

**Soo... Yeah I'm having writers block with this story. I don't know what happened. I was doing fine, then *BAM* writers block hit me in the face like a brick. I just kinda lost the feel for this story... I'm not going to delete it. But I am putting it up for Adoption. But if you'd like, you can take my idea of Toothless being a Guardian, and make it into another story. Just advise me first ^_^. (Unless you had the idea before me or this story. But lets be honest people) I mean, I might consider continuing, if my writers block goes away. **

**-The Author Proud2beMexican**


End file.
